femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Twisted
|season=2 |number=2 |image=File:Gun Twisted title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 1, 2012 |writer=Darin Scott |director=Darin Scott |previous=16 Minutes of Fame |next=Trophy Wife }}"Gun Twisted" is the second episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Marksman Bart Dall meets novice shooter Laurie Cummings at the pistol range. After a seductive lesson on shooting, Bart takes her to his place, where he shows her his extensive gun collection and tells her about his criminal past: he served four years for armed robbery. Laurie is shocked but turned on by Bart's story which leads to a very passionate night. Later, Laurie tearfully reveals to Bart that she was recently fired from her job as a bank teller after jealous Assistant Manager, Sara, set her up. Bart suggests that they use her inside information to pull off a heist. He cases the bank and plans the robbery in meticulous detail. But even the best plans can go awry. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Guns have always had the power to arouse. They symbolize control, virility, and gratification. They also go by many names. Maverick, Ice, Goose, Viper, Stinger, Slider, Tek, and Heartbreaker. Loving a gun is a lot like loving a femme fatale. Both obsessions can lead you on a path to destruction. Cast Episode Cast *Antonio Sabato Jr. as Bart *Diana Gettinger as Laurie *Moniqua Plante as Sara *Kyle Gass as Willoughby Flagler *Andray Johnson as Uniform Cop #1 *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Darin Scott *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Miriam Showers - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jason "Jake" Cross - Key Grip *Fazal Khan - Best Boy Grip *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate *Christine Sheaks - Casting Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1983386/ Gun Twisted] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/06/16/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-202-gun-twisted/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 202 – Gun Twisted] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-gun-twisted/999549 Gun Twisted] at Video Detective Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes